Snapefaça!
by Magalud
Summary: Uma surpresa durante a festa de Halloween deixa Hogwarts em polvorosa. Fic situada no terceiro ano de Harry Potter e sua galera.


**Nome da fic:** Snapefaça!  
 **Autor** : Magalud  
 **Censura** : G  
 **Gênero** : Geral, Comédia  
 **Spoilers** : Hogwarts Era  
 **Avisos ou Alertas:** AU  
 **Notas** : A fic é situada no terceiro ano, mas não tem Sirius Black ou Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Vagamente inspirado na famosa fic "An Army of Snapes"  
 **Resumo** : Uma surpresa durante a festa de Halloween deixa Hogwarts em polvorosa  
 **Tamanho** : 2.580 palavras, segundo o Word  
 **Agradecimentos** : Cris betando, como sempre  
 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país. As fics têm restrição de idade por motivos muito claros. Não aceitarei contas de despesas médicas com psicólogos, psiquiatras, hospícios ou manicômios judiciais por causa de nenhuma das minhas fics.

 **Snapefaça!**

O clima era tenso no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts. Era uma madrugada nublada e fria, nas primeiras horas em que se comemorava o Dia de Todos os Santos. Halloween, uma das mais importantes datas bruxas, fora lembrada com uma comemoração. Não era um baile, era uma festa à fantasia. Na verdade, uma festa à moda Muggle.

Uma festa que ninguém iria esquecer.

Logo depois da festa, encerrada à meia-noite em ponto, e depois que os alunos foram recolhidos às suas casas, a reunião começou. Minerva McGonagall estava totalmente na defensiva. Severus Snape estava colérico além de todos os limites. Albus Dumbledore aparentava calma, mas os rumores eram de que ele tinha tomado algumas poções para poder controlar os nervos. Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick e Rubeus Hagrid estavam atônitos. Madame Pomfrey e até o Sr. Filch estavam na reunião. Como professor da Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Remus Lupin estava dividido. Não era o caso de forças das Trevas agindo, mas havia uma perturbação grave.

A gravidade da situação não escapava a ninguém. Foi Pomona Sprout quem indagou:

— Mas o que faremos?

— Não está claro? — vociferou Snape. — Expulsamos todos! Todos!

— Mas _todos_ eles? — repetiu McGonagall. — Isso nunca aconteceu na história da escola!

— Esse é o brilhantismo da coisa toda — observou a Profa. Sinistra. — Não se pode expulsar uma casa inteira de Hogwarts.

— É mesmo brilhante. Só pode ser ideia dos Ravenclaws.

— Não tente colocar a culpa na minha casa, Minerva! — protestou Filius Flitwick. — São seus alunos.

Albus Dumbledore tentou amainar o clima:

— Por favor, por favor. Vamos pensar numa solução.

— Deveríamos ter agido imediatamente — rosnou Snape. — Cortar o mal pela raiz e punir todos os pestinhas!

Lupin finalmente se pronunciou:

— Severus, você não acha melhor se isentar da discussão? Pode haver um conflito de interesses...

A resposta veio tão ácida que vinha praticamente corroendo pelo ar:

— Se alguém tem um conflito de interesses aqui, Lupin, é você, não acha? Sempre defendendo seus preciosos Gryffindors! Daqui a pouco vai tentar nos convencer que Potter não teve nada a ver com isso!

McGonagall empertigou-se:

— Potter? O que Potter tem a ver com tudo isso, em nome de Merlin?

Snape garantiu:

— Tem dedo de Potter nisso!

Flitwick sugeriu:

— Para mim, parece mais razoável presumir que tenha sido coisa dos irmãos Weasley. Falo de Fred e George, claro. Percy Weasley jamais concordaria com isso.

McGonagall informou:

— Por isso foi petrificado.

— O quê?

— Os monitores e monitores-chefes foram petrificados — disse a chefe da casa. — E também Hermione Granger. Ela não era monitora, mas também teria tentado impedir.

Madame Sprout lembrou:

— Mas alguém a teria levado a sério? Ela só é do terceiro ano!

McGonagall usou de sua memória para exemplificar:

— No primeiro ano ela praticamente liderou uma expedição com Potter e Ronald Weasley no andar proibido. Para isso, ela mesma petrificou Neville Longbottom, lembra-se? Sim, ela teria conseguido deter essa insânia.

— Mas _Potter_ — Snape cuspiu o nome — e seu Weasley de estimação participaram do crime!

— Crime, Severus? — repetiu Dumbledore. — Parece-me uma brincadeira inocente, uma piada de Halloween.

— Mas é Halloween, não Primeiro de Abril!

— Severus tem razão — disse Madame Pomfrey, seriamente. — Os alunos precisam ser punidos, Albus.

O diretor ergueu-se, garantindo:

— Poppy, Severus, desculpem-me se dei a impressão de que não haveria punição. Haverá, sim. Não se pode personificar um professor impunemente. Mas confesso que ainda não achei a medida ideal do castigo...

Lupin sugeriu:

— Talvez seja melhor dormirmos sobre o assunto. Pela manhã quem sabe a cabeça estará mais clara e as emoções mais controladas.

— Boa ideia, Remus — disse McGonagall. — É melhor descansarmos um pouco.

Os demais concordaram imediatamente. A festa fora tensa; a reunião, ainda mais. Dormir era uma perspectiva agradável.

Severus Snape mirou um de seus olhares mais ácidos ao conjunto dos colegas e virou-se dramaticamente, como era de seu costume, antes de sair do gabinete de Albus sem dizer palavra, deixando uma ameaça agourenta no seu rasto.

0o0 o0o 0o0

— Cara, não acredito que vamos nos dar bem com essa! — exclamou Dean Thomas. — Brilhante!

— Eles não podem colocar a casa inteira de castigo — repetiu Fred Weasley, triunfante — No máximo, a culpa recairá sobre mim e George. Mas ficamos muito orgulhosos de nossos compatriotas de Gryffindor. Foi um sucesso _épico!_

— E mesmo que sejamos punidos — lembrou Seamus Finnigan —, já valeu a pena. Vocês viram a cara do Snape? Cara, pensei que ele fosse ter um troço!

— Os esnobes de Slytherin não sabiam o que fazer! Ah, se eu for expulso, vou me consolar só de me lembrar da cara do Malfoy!

— Jamais pensei que fosse tão fácil! E olha que nós estudamos para isso, vejam só — lembrou Fred. — Fomos estudar para criar o Snapefaça!

— Sim! Todas aquelas aulas chatas com Flitwick deram resultado. Fizemos o nosso próprio feitiço! — Ele se virou para o irmão e espalmaram as mãos, batendo as palmas. — Uhull!

Os outros também repetiram:

— Uhull!

— Pois eu só quero ver o que vai acontecer — disse Hermione Granger, ainda furiosa por ter sido petrificada. — Vamos todos ser expulsos por causa de uma meia-dúzia de idiotas!

— Calma, Hermione — disse Ron. — Esta é a beleza do plano: não podem expulsar a _casa_ inteira.

— Há coisas piores, sabia? Podemos ir parar em Azkaban...!

— Ah, que exagero!

— Talvez Hermione tenha razão — disse Harry Potter, sombrio. — Se não forem nos expulsar, que farão conosco?

O animado papo na mesa de café da manhã entre os alunos de Gryffindor se estendeu por mais tempo, pois os professores se atrasaram. Obviamente ainda estavam discutindo os fatos da noite passada, divertiam-se os gryffs.

As demais casas ainda não acreditavam nos fatos da noite passado. Como tinha sido possível? Hufflepuffs estavam tremendo dentro das calças. Ravenclaws pareciam estar entre apreensivos e admirados, porque a ideia tinha sido, sim, brilhante. Como não pensaram em algo assim antes?

Já os Slytherins...

Coletivamente, eles estavam espumando de raiva. Os palavrões e insultos dirigidos aos Gryffindors na noite de Halloween não tinham sido o suficiente para aplacar a ira da casa das cobras, basiliscos e dragões. Snape soltara uma orientação a todos os seus alunos para não buscarem vingança com as próprias mãos. A vingança seria servida de maneira institucional, um castigo oficial aplicado pelos professores.

Mas não era fácil para os alunos de verde e cinza olharam os sorrisinhos triunfantes dos gryffs para eles.

Em breve, porém, a coisa não seria mais tão divertida.

Os professores chegaram todos juntos, o que não era bom sinal. Estavam todos com expressões sombrias, o que era outro mau sinal. Mas Snape estava com um brilho sádico nos olhos, prazer e satisfação indisfarçáveis. Foi ao ver _este_ olhar que Harry Potter se deu conta de que os cães do Apocalipse haviam sido libertados sobre eles.

Eles estavam condenados.

Os professores se ajeitaram na mesa alta do Grande Salão. Em seguida, Dumbledore não poupou tempo em se dirigir a todos:

— Bom dia a todos. Desculpem o atraso. Espero que tenham descansado bem depois da comemoração de Halloween na noite de ontem. Como todos sabem, a festa da noite passada foi palco de graves acontecimentos em Hogwarts. Chegou a hora de lidarmos com eles. Para tanto, anuncio que as aulas do turno da manhã estarão suspensas para todas as casas, exceto Gryffindor. Monitores e monitores-chefes das demais casas podem levar os estudantes para os salões comunais, onde lá estarão livres para fazer o que quiserem até a hora do almoço. Todos os alunos de Gryffindor deverão ficar no Grande Salão, onde discutiremos sua punição. — Houve _ohs_ de horror. Dumbledore ignorou, ratificando. — Sim, lamento dizer que é possível punir a casa _inteira_. Mas lidaremos com isso após a refeição. Apreciem seu café.

A digestão de todos os alunos da casa de Godric Gryffindor ficou bem mais difícil após o anúncio do diretor de Hogwarts.

Monitores levaram os alunos embora, mas os Gryffindors foram instruídos a ficarem no Grande Salão. Os professores ficaram todos ali. O brilho nos olhos de Snape estava ainda mais satisfeito, e Neville Longbottom parecia prestes a se urinar.

— Podem permanecer sentados — orientou Dumbledore. — Minerva, se quiser.

— Sim, Albus, eu quero, obrigada. — Ela se ergueu e desceu até os alunos, seus alunos. — Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto estou decepcionada com todos vocês. Nunca, em toda história dessa casa nobre, houve tamanha causa de tristeza. Se vocês se acham corajosos e audaciosos pelo que fizeram, saibam que foram covardes e desumanos, desonrando o espírito de Godric, seu fundador. Que sua punição possa fazê-los refletir: teriam feito isso com outra pessoa? Comigo, talvez? Vocês magoaram não apenas um de seus professores, mas uma pessoa. O que fizeram não tem precedentes. Portanto, sua punição tampouco terá precedentes. Não haverá defesa, nem explicação, nem justificativa. E se eu souber que algum de vocês andou a reclamar de qualquer aspecto de sua punição, que Merlin os ajude, porque vou encaminhar sua expulsão eu mesma! — Ela se empertigou e rumou de volta a seu lugar, dizendo: — Por favor, Albus, continue.

— Obrigado, Minerva. Espero que suas palavras tenham conseguido imprimir a gravidade da situação. —. Ele se ergueu, andando entre os alunos. — Tenho certeza de que alguns ainda acham que suas ações foram "épicas". Mas fantasiar uma casa inteira de Severus Snape não é nada menos do que cruel com seu professor. Deveriam se envergonhar. Mas talvez devessem se envergonhar ainda mais por saber que nem todos os seus colegas concordariam com essa aventura, e por isso foram agredidos, deixados inconscientes.

Se alguém queria dizer algo, desistiu ao ver o olhar feroz da chefe de casa. O diretor de Hogwarts continuou:

— Ao entrarem em Hogwarts, todos vocês sabem que suas ações refletem em sua casa. Gryffindor inteira vai sofrer a punição, pois Gryffindor inteira cometeu o delito. Essa é a regra. Todos vocês entraram na escola sabendo disso. Portanto, a casa perdeu 500 pontos, e está no negativo no Torneio das Cadas. Além disso, Gryffindor inteira estará banida, durante todo este ano, de desfrutar os fins de semana em Hogsmeade.

Um gemido mudo e coletivo pôde ser sentido no Grande Salão. Todos estavam chocados. Um murmúrio baixo ia se formando, mas Dumbledore interrompeu:

— Estão enganados se pensam que a punição termina aí. A casa inteira cometeu o delito. Se essa fosse a única punição, ficariam impunes todos os alunos de primeiro e segundo ano, que ainda não têm permissão para irem sozinhos a Hogsmeade. Portanto, a casa inteira vai sofrer outra punição, em adição ao banimento de Hogsmeade. Com exceção da Srta. Granger e dos demais monitores petrificados, durante todo esse ano Gryffindor perde sua identidade. Vocês não usarão as cores, símbolos e emblemas da casa. Poderão continuar com seus times de Quidditch, Gobstones e demais atividades, mas ostentarão apenas os emblemas da escola. Vocês não merecem usar as insígnias de Godric Gryffindor. — Os menores choravam em silêncio, e os mais velhos (se é que isso era possível) estavam ainda mais chocados. — Quem desobedecer ou falhar em cumprir a punição será sumariamente expulso, sem possibilidade de recurso.

0o0 o0o

O clima era um misto de velório e julgamento. Entre os professores, havia decepção e até uma pitada de revolta. Exceto Snape.

Os olhos negros emitiam um brilho de satisfação indisfarçável, como se a vingança estivesse sendo literalmente saboreada, e a reparação fosse ainda mais preciosa do que o preço exigido. Após a noite inteira de humilhações, a retribuição era doce.

Snape quase teve uma síncope apoplética ao ver a chegada dos alunos de Gryffindor à festa. Em fila, todos entraram de maneira casual, com robes esvoaçantes e perucas pretas. Mas eram os seus robes esvoaçantes - ou uma réplica bem convincente.

Havia um tipo de feitiço ali, porque ele se reconhecia no rosto de seus alunos, todos vestidos de Snape. Era ele e não era. Ele se reconhecia até mesmo naquele Snape de óculos e cicatriz na testa, em forma de raio.

Ele ficara lívido. Como ousaram?

A audácia...! A _húbris_ desses moleques...!

Snape praticamente voou até Dumbledore, exigindo providências. Ele estava tão alterado que Minerva McGonagall o arrastou para a sala mais próxima, onde disse estar tão indignada quanto ele, mas que era preciso elaborar uma estratégia para lidar com aquilo e que apenas um Slytherin era astuto o suficiente para superar os meliantes. Jamais lhe passou despercebida a tentativa de manipulação, mas dessa vez, pensou, talvez valesse a pena. Não dizem que vingança é um prato que se serve frio?

Bastou uma madrugada e ele ajudou Dumbledore a elaborar a vingança perfeita. Oh. É verdade. O bode velho chamava de _punição_ , mas tinha aparência de vingança. Se parece um pato, anda como um pato, nada feito um pato e grasna... Bom, não é um hipogrifo.

Albus Dumbledore ressaltou dramaticamente:

— Contudo — Os pestinhas ergueram a cabeça —, contudo... A casa poderá recuperar o direito de usar seu nome e uniforme _se_ e somente _se_ conseguir um total de cinco mil pontos antes do fim do ano.

 _"Maldito bode velho",_ pensou Snape. _Ele não podia deixar de proteger seus preciosos Gryffindors, podia?_

— E por último — continuou ele —, antes que vocês retomem suas aulas, deverão cumprir mais duas tarefas. Cada um de vocês vai redigir uma carta de no mínimo seis metros dirigida a seus pais ou responsáveis explicando sua participação e seu arrependimento neste episódio lamentável. A professora McGonagall vai recolher as cartas após o almoço. Mas agora cada um de vocês deverá se dirigir ao Prof. Snape e pedir desculpas pelo que fez, a casa inteira. Podem se organizar em fila indiana.

Uma atmosfera silenciosa de terror e eletrostática percorreu a sala como uma onda de choque psíquico. Relutantemente, eles começam a se enfileirar e murmurar desculpas. Snape nem tentava disfarçar a satisfação a cada vez que assentia frente a um estudante, reconhecendo o pedido de desculpas. Fazia questão de saborear cada um deles. Especialmente Potter.

Essa memória seria relembrada muitas vezes durante o ano.

0o0 o0o

— Espero que estejam satisfeitos — rugiu Ginnny Weasley. — Ano passado eu quase morri na Câmara Secreta. Este ano posso ser expulsa graças a meus próprios irmãos!

O desabafo foi já no salão comunal de Gryffindor, depois que todos foram escoltados até a casa pela Prfa. McGonagall em pessoa. O percurso havia sido feito no mais absoluto silêncio, mas quando a porta se fechara, a conversa começou.

— Pelo menos esse ano o Howler não será para mim — consolou-se Ron. — Podem esperar, porque mamãe não vai deixar isso passar.

Hermione estava além de furiosa:

— Não vou me espantar se meus pais resolverem me colocar em outra escola. Estou até achando uma boa alternativa!

Neville opinou:

— Temos sorte que o incidente não foi para nossas fichas pessoais. Imaginem esse tipo de mancha no nosso registro.

— Ô seu bocó! — alertou um dos quintanistas. — Você acredita mesmo que isso não vai ser registrado? Isso _já está_ nas nossas fichas, seu panaca!

— Harry — pediu Seamus —, você é famoso. Não dá para pedir ao diretor para aliviar? Somos apenas do terceiro ano, fomos enganados pelos mais velhos!

Fred indignou-se:

— Ei! Você não estava reclamando quando combinamos a pegadinha com Snape!

Dean retorquiu:

— E você disse que eles não tinham como punir a casa inteira!

Outros começaram a reclamar e formou-se um grande tumulto. Aí foi preciso George gritar:

— Quietos! Quietos! — Os alunos relutantemente se acalmaram. — De nada adianta isso agora! Já foi. Agora só há uma coisa a fazer. Apenas uma!

— E o que é?

George olhou para o irmão, sorriu e declarou:

— Precisamos decidir quem será o alvo da pegadinha no ano que vem: Dumbledore ou McGonagall?

Hermione estrilou tão alto que Harry temeu pela integridade dos vitrais.

 **The End**


End file.
